


take me higher

by krissuwu



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baseball Frat!EXO, Best Friends to Lovers, Body Shots, Cuddling, Drinking, First Time, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Mutual Pining, No Angst, Smut, Spring Break, mentions of mutual masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:15:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25205350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/krissuwu/pseuds/krissuwu
Summary: Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s baseball team go on a spring break getaway to Florida. In between body shots and ridiculous sunburns, maybe they get a little closer than bros.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Oh Sehun
Comments: 60
Kudos: 295
Collections: Round 4: Spring and Summer





	take me higher

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written for EXO Seasonal Fest Round 4  
> Prompt #75
> 
> hello everyone! i hope you enjoy this fun little fic abt dumb chanbaek! this is really different from my normal writing, so it was a fun challenge for me! thank you to the prompter for your absolutely galaxy-brained prompt! please enjoy :>)

Everything comes in twos: salt and pepper, sun and moon, sugar and spice. Baekhyun and Chanyeol.

Chanyeol was born in the deep south in a small town tucked into southern Missouri. He spent the first few years of his life wobbling around on bowed legs through tall, uncut grasses, chasing fireflies with his sister on summer nights. His grandma would call them back into the house at night, serving the best home cooked meals little Chanyeol had ever tasted. She died when Chanyeol was four, and his family packed everything up and moved back to his mom’s hometown in Michigan.

Ann Arbor was where Chanyeol met Baekhyun.

Baekhyun Byun was a tiny, wild little boy who pulled Chanyeol everywhere with him, through buses and subways and parks when they were supposed to be safe and sound asleep. To Baekhyun, there were no rules worthy of containing his curiosity, no amount of punishments or time-outs could stop him from sneaking out at night, climbing the knobbly tree up to Chanyeol’s window, dragging him off towards their next big adventure.

Over time, Chanyeol grew to love Michigan, because that’s where his best friend was. He learned how to skate, pleading and begging his mom to buy him the best boards, and teaching Baekhyun how, too. 

Their late night adventures turned into late night skate sessions, jumping over locked fences, and hiding scraped knees from their moms when the sun came up.

In eighth grade, Baekhyun took up baseball. So, naturally, Chanyeol did too. They stopped going out at night in favor of waking up early to get to the batting cages. Scrapes and bruises turned to splinters in Chanyeol’s fingers, arms aching from spending his days swinging his bat.

High school was when Sehun came into the picture. For the first time in his life, Chanyeol wasn’t Baekhyun’s only friend. Suddenly, he had six completely different classes a day, and Baekhyun wasn’t in  _ any  _ of them. They didn’t have the same lunch. Baseball season hadn’t started yet. Sehun walked home with them, commiserating with Baekhyun over their shared Biology teacher, who was apparently a real piece of work. Chanyeol spent more time holed up in his room, sulking and responding to Baekhyun’s texts with half-hearted, one word answers. 

Eventually, Baekhyun got fed up with his bullshit and walked himself down the street to his best friend’s house, climbing the old tree with a practiced nimbleness. Chanyeol nearly peed himself when he was woken up by the sound of Baekhyun pounding angrily on his window. They hashed things out; Chanyeol ending up crying a little, Baekhyun calling him an idiot, and ending in the longest hug that either of them had ever shared. Things always worked out for Chanyeol and Baekhyun, because the next year they had three classes together. 

Now, they were seniors in college. Fate was always on their side, both boys getting the same scholarship to go to the same university, staying in the same places together, right where they belonged.

——

“Dude, is your hair  _ pink _ ?” 

Chanyeol jumped in fright from where he was leaning over the bathtub rinsing his hair. He dropped the showerhead on himself, banging his knees on the edge of the tub. He hears the sound of Baekhyun’s wheezing laughter and he scowls, leaning back on his heels to face the asshole in question. “Obviously, dumbass.”

“Why?” Baekhyun wrinkles his nose, crossing the room and lifting the lid on the toilet. Chanyeol rolls his eyes when he hears the sound of his best friend’s zipper.

“Lost a bet with Kyungsoo.” Chanyeol grumbles, finishing rinsing the dye out of his hair just as Baekhyun starts peeing. He stands, grabbing a towel from the rack and ruffling his hair dry. 

“Of course you did.” Baekhyun snorts. “What is this, the tenth time?” The sound of Baekhyun peeing  _ should  _ be disturbing, and Chanyeol hates that it’s just normal for him.

“Shut up.” Chanyeol whines, checking himself in the mirror. He pouts at the sight: a full, huge head of violently pink curls. At least baseball season was still two months away. “It’s not my fault Kyungsoo is so smart.” Chanyeol and Kyungsoo had a Sunday night tradition of watching old Jeopardy episodes, betting against each other. Chanyeol lost almost every time, swearing that Kyungsoo was somehow cheating. It got to the point where he asked Jongdae to mediate and keep the owl-eyed man honest. Chanyeol still lost.

Baekhyun zips his pants up, flushing the toilet and joining Chanyeol at the sink. His mouth splits into a boxy grin at the sight of the latter’s pink locks. “This is the worst one yet.” He tries to touch Chanyeol's head but the taller swats his hand away. “You think he’ll take suggestions?” 

“Fuck off.” Chanyeol ducks out the door. “And wash your hands!” Baekhyun aims a well-timed kick to his legs in response.

In the kitchen, Chanyeol finds Junmyeon and Kyungsoo discussing a map spread over the counter, a few pamphlets scattered around next to it. Chanyeol guessed they were planning the team’s vacation to Florida. Personally, Chanyeol had voted on going to the Hamptons, but Junmyeon had nearly had a meltdown over the financials once they actually looked over the possible numbers.

“Hey, Chanyeol.” Junmyeon greets when he enters the room. He writes something down in his notebook that makes Kyungsoo’s lip twitch. Damn finance majors.

“Hey.” Chanyeol grabs a beer from the fridge. “You guys all set for Saturday?”

“Almost.” Kyungsoo mumbles. He grabs his iPad and pulls something up on the screen. “We found the perfect VRBO house to rent, and it’s under our budget.” He hands the tablet to Chanyeol. “There’s enough bedrooms, but we’ll each have to have a roommate.”

Chanyeol nods along, swiping through the pictures of the house. It’s down by the beach in St. Augustine; two stories, five bedrooms, a full kitchen, game room, and jacuzzi. No pool, though. “Looks great, but who’s getting the single room?”

“I’m taking that for myself.” Junmyeon says, pushing his glasses up his nose. “Since I’m the one doing all the work here.”

“But Florida was  _ my  _ idea.” Baekhyun calls, breezing into the room. He pinches Chanyeol’s ass and swipes the beer out of his hand. Chanyeol feels his cheeks turning bright red. “We wouldn’t be having a spring break if I hadn’t stepped in.”

Junmyeon and Kyungsoo ignore him, mumbling to each other over what looks like a list of names in the older man’s notebook. Junmyeon pushes the paper towards Chanyeol, and Baekhyun hooks his chin onto the taller’s shoulder so he could see, too. “This is the room arrangement we came up with.” On the list, they’ve assigned a bedroom in the house to each two of the team members. Chanyeol sees that he and Baekhyun were rooming together, and his heart drops.

“Good choices.” Baekhyun remarks, nodding to Junmyeon and Kyungsoo. “I see you’ve put Jongdae and Jongin in the basement room, thank God.” Jongdae and Jongin both snored  _ loudly _ . The whole house refused to room with either of them whenever they had an away game. 

But Chanyeol wasn’t paying attention anymore, his heart racing in his chest, threatening to burst. 

That night, Chanyeol lays awake in his and Baekhyun’s shared bed. He can hear all of Baekhyun’s breaths and those puppy moans he makes in his sleep. He’s too close, and every inch of Chanyeol’s skin is on fire. He turns on his side, away from Baekhyun, pulling the covers off his body to alleviate some of the summer heat. 

Baekhyun rolls over too, nuzzling closer to Chanyeol. The taller sighs, feeling his best friend’s arms wind around his middle, pressing them flush together.

This is exactly what Chanyeol wanted to avoid over spring break. Sharing a bed with Baekhyun for the past four years has been his personal hell. His best friend was clingy when he slept, curling around Chanyeol in every position imaginable. Waking up to Baekhyun’s morning wood pressed against his back, his ass, his thigh, his stomach, kept him in a constant state of frustration.

Especially with Chanyeol’s recently discovered feelings for his best friend.

Somewhere between all the times he’d jacked off in the shower after waking up, he’d realized all that frustration came from a definitive source.

Baekhyun nuzzles into his back, and Chanyeol lets out a long sigh. It was going to be a long spring break. At least they would get separate beds. Chanyeol closes his eyes, dreaming of the week of peaceful sleep ahead.

——

“Wow, this place is amazing!” Jongin gasps, dancing excitedly on his feet. Sehun gently pushes him through the doorway to make room for the rest of the team.

Chanyeol steps in behind them, Baekhyun’s hand wound around his waist. “Look how big this house is, Yeol.” He whispers, mouth hanging open in a small “o” as he takes in the house’s interior. “I did a good job with this one.”

The taller snorts. “You didn’t  _ do  _ anything. You suggested going to Florida once when we were drinking.”

“Oh, I didn’t do anything, huh?” Baekhyun turns to him, eyebrow arched. “Then how come we’re in Florida?” He pinches Chanyeol’s side mischievously. Chanyeol rolls his eyes, shoving his best friend away, ears burning.

“Before anyone settles down, let’s go over room assignments!” Junmyeon’s ever-patient voice breaks through the excited chatter. “Don’t want any of you trying to take my room…” He mutters to himself, gathering the team and leading them down a hallway set to the left of the entrance, the map he printed out clutched between his fingers.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun’s room is on the second floor, just past the carpeted stairs, sharing a wall with Sehun and Yixing’s. “I call the window!” Baekhyun flops onto the bed furthest away from the door. Chanyeol follows after, setting his duffle and backpack onto his bed. It’s soft; memory foam mattress. 

“The bathroom is shared with Sehun and Yixing’s room.” Junmyeon says from the doorway, squinting at the map. The sound of laughter echoes from the other room in question. “Thin walls, I guess.” Junmyeon sighs. “At least my room is isolated.”

Junmyeon leaves the room then to unpack his own things. Chanyeol flops down on the pillows, closing his eyes. Finally, a whole bed all to himself. He starfishes out on the bed, making snow angels in the fresh, baby blue sheets.

“Did you bring my hot fries?” Baekhyun’s voice cuts through Chanyeol’s enjoyment, closer than it had been before.

Chanyeol startles. Baekhyun is on his bed, leaning over him. “Maybe. Don’t eat them all yet I don’t know if they sell them here.” He kicks Baekhyun in the chest lightly, his best friend stumbling to get off the bed to sift through their luggage. Chanyeol takes a moment to rub his face, willing the flush to leave his cheeks. 

Baekhyun’s head pops back up, a fry between his lips, and Chanyeol glances away. “You packed my trunks, right?” The smaller says with his mouth full. 

“Why wouldn’t I?” Chanyeol reaches over the bed to grab a handful of fries.

“You forget a lot of things recently.” Baekhyun climbs up onto the bed next to him. “It’s like I’m talking to a wall.”

“I do not.” Chanyeol pouts, licking the dust off his fingers. “I’m stressed about graduating, that’s all.”

“Ah.” Baekhyun nods, understanding. They eat their fries in silence. Internally, Chanyeol panics. The thought of Baekhyun noticing him acting weird around him, not listening when he’s talking, albeit not on purpose, makes his heart pound. Baekhyun nudges him. “We’ll be okay, no matter where we go. You’ll always have me, right? And I’m a delight to be around.”

Chanyeol laughs, shaken from his runaway thoughts. “Yeah, I guess.” Baekhyun offers him the bag and he takes it. “You stink when you eat cheese though, seriously, dude, you’re lactose intolerant.” 

Baekhyun slaps him hard on the arm, a fond smile sneaking through his offended expression. “You ruined the moment, asshole.” Chanyeol snickers, ducking away from the fingers trying to dig into his sides.

“Hey, no fair, I’m ticklish!” Chanyeol wines, squirming when Baekhyun attacks him. Baekhyun pays him no attention, bearing down on him mercilessly. They spend the rest of the afternoon like that, laughing, pressed together, Chanyeol’s heart beating strongly in his chest.

——

At nine in the evening, the whole team walks over to the beach, Sehun tugging their cooler behind him all the way. They set up at a fire pit closest to the water. Chanyeol volunteers to help Kyungsoo grill the burgers while the rest of the team take to the water. 

“So, how’s your room?” The shorter asks casually between flipping burgers. 

“Well.” Chanyeol says tentatively. “It’s nice having my own bed.”

“I bet it is.” Kyungsoo throws him a purposeful glance. Chanyeol feels his ears burn. He knows Kyungsoo suspects him, though they haven’t had the actual conversation yet. Chanyeol hasn’t had that conversation with anyone, actually. 

Chanyeol can only nod in response, turning his attention back to the grill, and they finish cooking in silence. 

The team manages to make their way through all the burgers they’d brought with. The seniors in the group reminisce about years past, and all their old vacations together. Chanyeol cringes when Jongdae brings up their trip to Oregon, when he’d jumped off a waterfall on a dare, landing on his back. He shudders to remember the pain, as well as the embarrassment. If only it hadn’t been  _ Baekhyun  _ who’d dared him to do it.

After dinner, Jongin breaks out the beers in the cooler, passing them around the circle. Chanyeol accepts his reluctantly; tragically, he’s a lightweight, and he has to watch out for himself. For all the team’s close bonds of friendship, they love to see Chanyeol get wasted more than they respect his dignity. 

Baekhyun nudges his side, raising his beer to clink with his, and Chanyeol is only happy to oblige. He watches as his best friend knocks the drink back, swallowing almost half of it in one go. Chanyeol takes a small sip, cheeks burning. 

“You guys remember when Sehun seduced a security guard to get into a Tigers’ party?” Jongin said, nudging the man in question, giggling. He turns to Sehun. “I would  _ never  _ be able to try something like that, you’re so brave.”

“Hey, I got us free tickets.” Sehun raises his bottle, eyes crinkling. “Don’t tell me you’ve all never done something like that before? C’mon Junmyeon, I remember when you went over to Professor Lee’s house to get the answers to that Chemistry final.”

“It wasn’t like that!” Junmyeon sputtered, reaching across Jongdae to smack Sehun on the arm. “I offered to babysit her kids, I would never cheat my academics!”

“Never?” Baekhyun laughs.

“Never.” Junmyeon swears, folding his arms and straightening his back in an attempt to look more serious.

Jongdae holds a hand up to silence the crowd, and an unsettling feeling weighs down in Chanyeol’s gut. Uh oh, this can’t be good. “I have an idea. Let’s play never have I ever!”

Chanyeol frowns. “Noo, Jongdae, what are we, middle schoolers?”

“Never have I ever sounds great, Dae.” Kyungsoo cuts in, throwing a devilish glance towards Chanyeol. The taller glares at him, thinking up a thousand excuses to get himself out of this.

“Yeah, come on, Yeol, it’ll be fun!” Baekhyun simpers, bumping Chanyeol’s shoulder with his own, his droopy eyes pleading with the taller man. And Chanyeol’s never been able to resist his best friend’s puppy dog eyes.

And that’s how they end up here. Chanyeol still stands with four fingers up, glancing wearily around the circle. He’s been able to survive this far, but the attacks have been getting weirdly personal, and he doesn’t know how much longer he can survive. Surprisingly, Baekhyun has gone easy on him, despite knowing the most about him. 

“Never have I ever baked my own cum into a cupcake to get back at Michigan State for beating us 7-0.” Sehun says from next to Yixing, his eyes shooting daggers at Kyungsoo. 

Chanyeol’s eyes widen, gaping at the man flushing behind his thick-rimmed glasses when he puts a finger down. “You did  _ what _ ?”

“They deserved it.” Kyungsoo shrugs. At least he has the decency to look bashful. “I’m clean, no harm no foul.” 

Chanyeol shakes his head in shock. Now Kyungsoo’s reluctance to let him try one made more sense. He shivers, thank God he’s stood down and left the cupcakes alone. 

“So, my turn then.” Kyungsoo straightens up in his seat, surveying their little circle of friends. Jongdae and Jongin were both out already, after mercilessly attacking each other and being finished off by Baekhyun. Yixing and Junmyeon watch on with amusement, knowing their private lives were secure from scrutiny from the rest of the team; they only ever shared things with each other. Eventually, Kyungsoo brightens as if a lightbulb was turned on his brain, and his gaze settles on Sehun, who watches him nervously with just one finger still left up. Kyungsoo’s grin turns devilish when he speaks. “Never have I ever jacked off with one of my friends, y’know, platonically.”

Chanyeol feels his face turn bright red as he puts a finger down, hoping no one will notice, since Kyungsoo was obviously aiming that one towards Sehun, not him and…

He glances over at Baekhyun, whose face is uncharacteristically flushed as he puts another finger down, only one left. He looks up at Chanyeol, sending him a shy smile. 

“What the fuck?” Comes Jongdae’s voice, pitched higher than usual in disbelief. Everyone turns to look at Chanyeol, and he ducks his head to avoid the team’s scrutinizing gazes. “Chanyeol who the  _ hell  _ did you jack off with?”

Chanyeol bites his lip, staying silent. He hears Baekhyun scoff from next to him. “Why is no one suprised that  _ I  _ did that?” 

That seems to put the puzzle together for the rest of the team. “You’re kidding.” Kyungsoo deadpans, looking between his two best friends. He pinches the bridge of his nose. “They’s so dumb… so dumb.” He mumbles to himself under his breath.

“When was this?” Junmyeon cuts in, looking more amused than disgusted. Chanyeol can’t figure out if that’s more disturbing or not.

Chanyeol and Baekhyun share a look, the former shaking his head subtly. “A few months ago, probably?” Baekhyun says, eyes flitting between the team and Chanyeol. “We share a bed and we barely get any alone time, it’s not that big of a deal. Two birds with one stone kind of thing.”

“Uh huh.” Jongdae nods his head slowly, eyes narrowed. “Sure…” The circle is silent for an agonizing minute, before Junmyeon finally turns to Sehun to ask him to elaborate. Turns out it was his older brother’s best friend who’d stayed in Sehun’s bed at a sleepover.

Chanyeol looks over at Baekhyun again as Sehun aims a deadly attack towards Yixing, finally getting him to put a finger down. Baekhyun sends him a reassuring smile, giving him the ‘ok’ sign in a silent question. Chanyeol nods and returns the sign. He finishes off his beer, setting it down in the sand. Baekhyun wriggles closer to him, pressing their sides together. He feels warmer than the bonfire in front of them. 

As expected, Junmyeon ends up winning, abandoning his innocence and launching a scorched-earth campaign against Chanyeol and Yixing, who’d ended up being the last three remaining. All the while, Baekhyun stays close to Chanyeol, nestling his head into his shoulder, so, so warm. 

The warmth follows Chanyeol all the way back to the house, into the shower, and into his bed. His bed that was just for him. He sighs happily into the pillow, hugging it close to his chest. 

“Dude.”

Baekhyun’s voice is thick with liquor. Chanyeol feels a shiver race down his spine.

“Hmm?” Chanyeol mumbles, loud enough for Baekhyun to hear him. There’s a beat of silence, where Chanyeol  _ almost  _ drifts off to sleep.

Then a high-pitched whine sounds from the other bed. Suddenly, Chanyeol’s wide awake.

He turns over, puzzled. Baekhyun’s back is to him, but he can see his shoulder working. Chanyeol blinks, staring. “Baekhyun?”

He hears Baekhyun grunt, turning to look at the taller man over his shoulder. Chanyeol can see the sweat on his forehead through the moonlight streaming through the window. “Go back to bed, Yeol.” He croaks. He turns back around, pressing his face into his pillow.

Chanyeol feels his face burn for what feels like the fiftieth time that night. He screws his eyes shut, trying to chase away the image of Baekhyun touching himself from his mind. 

Oh did he mention?

It wasn’t just a one time thing. It happened  _ constantly _ . Well, maybe not constantly. But definitely way more than was healthy for Chanyeol’s sanity. The first time was when he caught Baekhyun watching porn while he was playing Mario Kart. Chanyeol had thought nothing of it, since it was way before he realized his attraction to his best friend.

The fact that he still hasn’t come out to Baekhyun yet grates against his nerves every time this happens. He keeps putting it off in case he gets weirded out about it. As long as Chanyeol didn’t say anything, they could stay as bros who occasionally enjoy some good old mutual masturbation. 

Baekhyun’s whines get louder and closer together, and Chanyeol shoves his face into his pillow, fighting the desperate urge to touch himself. He manages to hold out for the two minutes it takes for Baekhyun to cum, the noises coming to a stop. Chanyeol lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding, then turns over, willing his brain to sleep.

——

It turns out St. Augustine is a fairly religious city, and almost nothing is open on Sunday. Except for Starbucks. Nothing quite beats corporate greed.

“Well this sucks.” Junmyeon pouts, a pink drink sitting untouched in front of him. “This wasn’t part of the plan.” Yixing pats his back to comfort him, offering him a bite of his bagel, which Junmyeon gladly accepts.

“The place  _ is  _ called  _ St.  _ Augustine.” Baekhyun says, his legs kicking Chanyeol’s calves under the table like the overexcited puppy he is. “I have to say you should have seen that coming.”

“Can it, history major.” Jongin snorts, and Baekhyun kicks him under the table.

“The beaches are always open, we could always go to a new one?” Chanyeol suggests helpfully, sipping his pink drink.

“Lame.” Jongdae sticks his tongue out at him. “We just went yesterday.”

“I’m just trying to be helpful.” Chanyeol pouts, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms.

“I could get us access to a private lake.” Sehun says casually, eyes on his phone. They all stare at him. He doesn’t look up.

“And how is that?” Yixing asks between a mouthful of bagel. 

“I have a connection.” Is all Sehun says before lifting his phone to his ear to make a call, stepping away from the table. 

And that’s how they end up in a gated community a thirty minute bus ride away from the Starbucks. A gated community with a giant lake in the middle of it.

“Sehun how the hell did you get us in here.” Chanyeol stares in awe at the scenery around them. There are houses-  _ mansions _ , really- dotted along the lakeside, all the way up a small cliff overlooking the water. There’s even a dock with a few boats attached to it. 

“I told you. I have a connection.” Sehun grins wryly, leading the team down to the shore, where there’s a nice recreation area set up, complete with barbecues and picnic benches. Sehun sits down at one of them, spreading his arms and smirking. “Welcome, friends.”

The team all sit around him, gazing around the lake, no one speaking out of pure wonder. Junmyeon is the first to say something. “Is this the same ‘connection’ that owns the house we’re staying at?” Everyone turns to look at Sehun again.

“Maybe.” Sehun flips his sunglasses down over his eyes. “Anyways, he- my  _ connection  _ will vouch for us to stay here the rest of the day,  _ but  _ if you see me walking somewhere away from the lake,  _ do not follow me _ . Got it?”

Chanyeol exchanges a look with Baekhyun, who shrugs, just as clueless as he is. “Wanna go swimming?” Baekhyun asks, an eyebrow raised. There’s no trace of what he did last night in his eyes, which Chanyeol is grateful for.

“As long as you don’t make me dive off anymore cliffs.” Chanyeol says, pouting for the effect. 

“Hey!” Baekhyun puts his hands up in mock defense. “I didn’t make you do anything, you flopped down in that lake voluntarily.”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes, but takes one last sip of his pink drink, tossing the empty cup into a nearby trash can. Baekhyun grabs his hand, tugging him towards the water, shedding his shirt on the way. 

They spend hours in the water, taking turns diving off the cliff in increasingly more outrageous ways. Junmyeon has to intervene when Baekhyun gets the idea to jump in while on Chanyeol’s back. That would not have ended well. 

At lunchtime, Sehun comes back down a pathway Chanyeol hadn’t noticed before, with a short man in perfectly pressed linens, a pair of gold rimmed sunglasses concealing his eyes. Chanyeol shares a look with Baekhyun. “Do you know who that is?” He whispers.

“No fucking clue. The ‘connection’, I’m guessing?” Baekhyun shrugs. “ _ Very  _ interesting.” Chanyeol nods, and they approach the odd pair, as casually as possible.

“Sehun!” Chanyeol claps his hands together, as if he’d just now noticed him there. “What’s for lunch? Do they have anything to eat in this place?” He puts his hands on his hips, pretending to survey the lake.

“Yes, actually.” Sehun looks down at him over his sunglasses. He turns to the man next to him. “This is Minseok. My  _ friend _ .”

“Hello,” Chanyeol looks at the short man in the sunglasses. “Sir?” He fidgets, unsure of how to address this...man. Chanyeol can’t tell if he’s older or younger than him.

The man takes off his sunglasses, a funny look on his face. “Hi, Sehun’s told me a lot about you two… you must be Baekhyun and Chanyeol?”

“Yeah, hi. I’m Baekhyun.” Baekhyun chimes in from next to Chanyeol. “So you live here?” He gestures to the land around them. Minseok nods curtly. “Cool cool cool cool cool. How do you two know each other?”

“Well, Sehun and I-,” Minseok starts, but Sehun cuts him off hurriedly.

“-He’s a family friend.” Sehun sends the shorter man a look that Chanyeol can’t quite decipher. “Min’s cooks made us lunch, they’ll be coming down soon, so, Baek, can you go get everyone back to the picnic tables, please?”

“Ooo fancy food.” Baekhyun takes off excitedly, waddling towards the water. Chanyeol makes to follow him, but Sehun grabs him.

“Chanyeol, can we talk?” The younger man says, gently tugging Chanyeol in the opposite direction of Baekhyun. Chanyeol pouts, watching his best friend leave. 

“I’ll be back with lunch.” Minseok bids the two goodbye, putting his hands in his fancy pants pockets and turning on his heel to leave.

“What’s going on?” Chanyeol asks, frowning in confusion. Sehun doesn’t say anything, pushing him behind a tree.

He glances around to make sure they’re alone before he speaks. “I’m only going to tell you, because I know  _ you’ll _ understand, but-.” Sehun chews his lip, his cheeks puffing out. “Minseok is paying for my college tuition.”

Chanyeol stares at him, blinking. “What?” 

Sehun furrows his eyebrows. “Sometimes I forget you’re just a big dumb jock.”

“Hey!”

“Don’t make me say it out loud.” Sehun pouts. Chanyeol tries to think of what this conversation is supposed to mean, but his head is a big cloud of fuzz. “I hate you.” Sehun concedes, sighing. “He’s my sugar daddy.”

Oh.

Oh?

Chanyeol blinks. And he blinks again. His brain is still static, but now there’s some circus music in the mix. “Your  _ what?! _ ”

“Chanyeol.” Sehun scowls, folding his arms, looking more self-conscious than Chanyeol’s ever seen him been. 

“Okay, then.” Chanyeol folds his arms, too. He’s not sure why Sehun is telling  _ him  _ this, but he wants to be supportive. “That’s nice then, I’m...happy for you?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s great, that’s not the point.” Sehun waves him off, his cheeks bright red. “I’m coming out to you, Chanyeol, come on.”

Chanyeol purses his lips. “Oh. Yeah.”

They stare at each other for a minute. Sehun looks like he’s expecting something from him, but for the life of him, Chanyeol can’t figure out what it is. After a while, Sehun’s shoulders slump, and he looks disappointed. “I thought you were going to have something to say to me, too.”

The realization dawns on Chanyeol slowly, and he feels his entire face burning, and it’s not just because of the gnarly sunburn he’s developing. “I…” Chanyeol fidgets, playing with the friendship bracelet on his wrist that has Baekhyun’s name on it. “I’m gay.” He stares down at his bare feet.

“There you go, buddy.” Chanyeol feels Sehun’s hand on his shoulder. “I’m glad we have an understanding.” He pulls Chanyeol into what he thinks is the first hug they’ve ever shared. Admittedly, it feels nice to finally share with someone. Chanyeol thought he would’ve exploded from keeping it in. 

“Thanks, Sehun.” When they pull away, Chanyeol’s eyes are wet. He wipes it away, sighing in relief. “So… Sugar daddy, huh?”

“We don’t have that kind of relationship, I’m not giving you details.” Sehun deadpans, stepping away from Chanyeol. The taller can’t help but laugh. Typical Sehun. “Go back to the benches, I have to help Minseok.”

“Okay, okay.” Chanyeol says, beaming. He waves his friend off, turning back to the beach, where the team are all gathered at a picnic table. He takes a moment to collect himself, taking a deep breath in, then letting it out. Smile still on his face, he heads to the table. 

——

Chanyeol has a lot of regrets. The first and foremost being his decision to not put on sunscreen in the morning.

“Dude, I offered you the bottle, this is completely your fault.” Baekhyun chides gently. Chanyeol turns his head to look at him, grimacing when the bedsheets drag against his beet-red neck. He’s standing in the bathroom in his bathrobe, patting a face mask into his skin. 

“I know.” Chanyeol pouts, his brain short-circuiting at the sight of Baekhyun’s hairy thighs out on display. And his curvy hips he knows are hidden under the robe, and his di-.

“Do you want some aloe vera, then?” Baekhyun peeks his head out to look at him, face covered in mint green goop. Chanyeol blinks away his racing thoughts. “I made sure to pack some, I know how much of a stubborn butthead you can be.”

“I’m not stubborn.” Chanyeol snorts, folding his arms, but wincing as he does so. Every part of his body is on fire. Baekhyun sits on the edge of his bed, uncapping a bottle full of blue gel. “Thanks.” Chanyeol takes the bottle, squeezing some out on his palm and rubbing it generously over his arms. 

Baekhyun pads back to the bathroom, running the water to wash off his face mask. “We can stay inside tomorrow to give your baby skin a break.” He calls, peeking back out of the room to throw Chanyeol a cheeky grin.

Chanyeol doesn’t respond, spreading the aloe over the back of his neck and shoulders. He struggles to reach his back, his arms sore from all the swimming. Baekhyun decides to come back into the room at that moment, his face fresh and dewey. Chanyeol pouts in envy.

“Need help?” Baekhyun asks, taking a seat on the bed in front of Chanyeol. The robe rides up on his thighs. Oh, God, he’s not wearing any underwear. 

“I can’t reach my back.” Chanyeol grunts, still trying in vain.

“Here, let me help.” Baekhyun scoots closer on the bed, taking the bottle from Chanyeol. “Lay down.”

Chanyeol stares for a second, opening his mouth to say something, then closing it. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, and Chanyeol begrudgingly turns, settling down on his stomach, stretching his legs back behind him. He can’t possibly imagine why he needed to be in this position, but he goes with it anyways. Damn his touched-starved brain.

“Wow, you really got fried.” He hears Baekhyun say from behind him. His hands clap together before he places them on Chanyeol’s back.

Chanyeol bites his lip, pressing his face into the pillows. “Be gentle, it burns.” He chokes out. Baekhyun hums in response, smoothing his hands slowly all over the expanse of Chanyeol’s back. Chanyeol’s eyes flutter, and suddenly the press of his hips into the bed feels hotter than his sunburn. “I have a lower back, too, you know.” Chanyeol says after a minute of Baekhyun rubbing every nook and cranny of his shoulder blades.

“Gotcha.” Baekhyun sounds amused, but there’s something else in his voice, something thicker, and darker, that makes Chanyeol shiver.

Baekhyun’s hands trail lower, rubbing over his slender waist, dipping even lower still, brushing the top curve of his ass. Chanyeol grits his teeth. He wants to say something, to break the charged atmosphere between them, but he can’t. Not when his brain is going all fuzzy around the edges. And then, Baekhyun’s thumb dips below the waistband of his boxers, brushing against his crack, and Chanyeol can’t help it, the moan escaping from his mouth before he can stop himself. 

Chanyeol freezes, feeling his best friend’s hands still for a moment, and he thinks this is it. He’s been found out, and Baekhyun will never want to be friends with him ever again and-.

“That sore, huh?” Baekhyun’s voice is teasing, and Chanyeol lets out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding; he’s never been so relieved in his life. “Maybe we should get a massage this week. Just us, the best bros. No annoying finance majors, and no whiny little babies.”

Chanyeol takes a moment to return his racing heartbeat back to normal. “Yeah. Sure, that’d be great.” Baekhyun sweeps his hands over Chanyeol’s back one more time, before pulling away.

“How’s that feel?” Baekhyun flops down on the pillow next to Chanyeol, scooting close, so their faces are right in front of each other. Chanyeol can count every mole on his face, his eyes drawn like a magnet to the one just above his lip. 

“Better.” Chanyeol says, forcing himself to meet Baekhyun’s eyes. “Thanks. I promise I’ll wear sunscreen next time.”

“Good boy.” Baekhyun grins, and Chanyeol knows he’s teasing, but that is absolutely not how his dick is taking it. Chanyeol rolls his eyes, nuzzling into his pillow. “We should try out the jacuzzi tomorrow.” Baekhyun yawns, mirroring Chanyeol’s position.

“Yeah that sounds good. No more sun, ever, would be nice.” Chanyeol closes his eyes. He feels Baekhyun shift on the bed, and he thinks maybe he’s going back to his own. Well, he guessed wrong. Baekhyun nuzzles close to Chanyeol, his soft hair brushing his shoulder. “Don’t you have your own bed?” Chanyeol mumbles.

“I was really lonely last night.” Baekhyun sighs, his breath fanning against Chanyeol’s skin, and he shivers. “I missed you, man. Please let me stay.” His voice goes whiny.

“Fine.” Chanyeol opens one eye only to have Baekhyun’s hair poking at him. “Just for tonight, though.” In response, Baekhyun throws his arm over his waist, tangling their legs together. Chanyeol sighs. Just for tonight.

——

Monday is a wonderfully lazy day. Chanyeol wakes up to his skin peeling like crazy, and a raging hard-on as a result of Baekhyun’s impromptu massage last night, and a crazy dream he had about them grinding on each other. He grimaces at himself in the mirror. Grinding, God, what is he, fourteen? Nothing a good shower wank can’t fix.

The team spends the day separately, saving up their energy for the expensive alcohol Sehun brought back yesterday. Junmyeon and Yixing headed out for a museum tour at the crack of dawn, Sehun is off doing whatever it is he’s doing with Minseok, Jongdae and Jongin were holed up in the gaming room in the backyard, and Kyungsoo’s sitting in the breakfast nook reading. 

Chanyeol sits on the bench of the jacuzzi room in his trunks, waiting for Baekhyun. He’d said he was going to get them some ‘breakfast orange juice’ ten minutes ago. The room is hot and steamy from the jacuzzi running in a small, enclosed space. Chanyeol feels like he’s in a sauna, and it’s doing wonders for his sore muscles.

The door opens, letting in the cool, air-conditioned air from the rest of the house, and Baekhyun comes inside, two flutes full of orange liquid in each hand. He hands one to Chanyeol, sitting next to him on the bench. 

“Orange juice?” Chanyeol raises an eyebrow when he takes a sniff of the drink. “What else is in here?”

“It’s a mimosa, dummy.” Baekhyun clinks their glasses together before taking a sip. Chanyeol follows suit, and he’s surprised that it tastes decent. Usually, the drinks Baekhyun mixes are a disaster. Who wants to drink tequila with sriracha sauce? 

They finish their drinks in silence, the jacuzzi bubbling under their feet. Chanyeol finishes his mimosa first, setting the glass to the side. “Ready to get in?” He says, standing up.

Baekhyun nods, knocking back the rest of his drink. They submerge into the water together, letting out simultaneous sighs of pleasure. The water feels great on Chanyeol’s tender skin and muscles. It’s warm, but not scalding hot; it’s perfect. “Stop moaning, dude, it’s getting gross.” Baekhyun snorts, kicking Chanyeol’s foot underwater.

“Fuck you, the water feels  _ great _ .” Chanyeol shoots back, letting out a string of moans just to piss him off.

Baekhyun just chuckles, leaning back against the wall, closing his eyes. Chanyeol watches him out of the corner of his eye, running along the edges of his features. His broad, lean and muscled shoulders, the faint lines of his six pack that were slowly coming back for baseball season, and the distorted curve of his hips underwater. Chanyeol gulps, forcing himself to look away and move to sit in front of a jetstream. 

“So,” Baekhyun says after a few minutes of relaxed silence, a slight tremor in his voice that makes Chanyeol open his eyes and sit up properly. “Have you thought about what you’re doing after college?”

Well, that’s a loaded question. “Uhh.” Chanyeol purses his lips, kicking his feet through the water. “I don’t know...baseball would be ideal, obviously.” Baekhyun nods. “I’m not really good at anything else.”

“Dude, you’re good at plenty of other things.” Baekhyun frowns, turning his head to look at him.

“Like what?” Chanyeol rolls his eyes, staring at his feet underwater. They ripple with the stream of bubbles.

“Being my best friend.” Baekhyun says in a weird baby voice, tangling their legs together. Chanyeol laughs, a light flush creeping up his neck. Good thing he’s so sunburned it’s unnoticeable. “Seriously, though, Chanyeol, you’re super smart. Remember last year when  _ Junmyeon  _ had to ask you for help with physics?”

“Yeah, I guess so.” Chanyeol nods. “I don’t know then...if baseball doesn’t work out maybe I can work for, like, Tesla or something.”

“That’s the spirit.” Baekhyun throws him his signature boxy grin, and Chanyeol’s heart literally  _ flutters _ . He looks away, blushing, and they fall into a comfortable silence. “I’m kind of doing something non-baseball related after we graduate.” He says it so quickly Chanyeol has to take a moment to process what he just said.

“What?” He sits up, confused. “What do you mean?”

Baekhyun presses his lip into a thin line, looking down at his feet instead of up at Chanyeol. “I got into graduate school at a museum in D.C.” He blurts out.

Chanyeol stares at him, blinking away his shock. “You… what?”

“I’m interning in the artifacts authentication department.” Baekhyun bites his lip, hugging his arms to his chest. 

“D.C as in downtown...Columbus, right?” Chanyeol tries, an ugly feeling settling in his stomach.

“Close.” Baekhyun mumbles. “District of Columbia.”

Chanyeol is quiet. Baekhyun is going to graduate school. In Washington D.C. Hundreds of miles away. He hugs his knees to his chest, all of a sudden feeling very overwhelmed. 

“Yeol?” Baekhyun tries, his voice unsure. “Are you okay?”

“M’fine.” Chanyeol lets out an involuntary sniffle. 

“Are you crying? Chanyeol…” Baekhyun wades over to his best friend through the water. Chanyeol feels hands prying his hands away from his face. “Dude…what’s wrong?”

“I…” Chanyeol avoids Baekhyun’s eyes. “I’m scared. Of life after school. Especially without you.” His face burns with the admission; it feels too much like a confession.

“Come on, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun sighs. “It’s the twenty-first century. I can facetime you every day, even when I’m taking a shit. Especially when I’m taking a shit. I want you to remember me by my shits.”

That makes Chanyeol laugh, scrunching his nose up. “You’re disgusting.”

“So I’ve been told.” Baekhyun pats Chanyeol’s cheek, pinching the baby fat in the middle. “And you don’t need me to do great things, you’re smart and really good at baseball. You can do whatever you want, I’m serious!”

“Okay, then.” Chanyeol nods, but Baekhyun’s hands stay on his face. “Have fun with a bunch of losers who don’t know what an ollie is, I guess.”

Baekhyun laughs his soft wheezy laugh that makes Chanyeol’s heart soar. “And that’s why I have  _ you  _ to call every night and complain.”

Chanyeol smiles. Baekhyun’s eyes trail down to his mouth for a brief second-, so fleeting Chanyeol almost misses it-, and then pats his cheek one last time before pulling back, settling close to him on the hot tub bench. Chanyeol clears his throat, willing the weird ringing in his brain away. “Thanks, Baekhyun. You’re gonna do great in graduate school.”

Baekhyun hums softly, and leans his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. Chanyeol takes the hours until the nighttime to sort through his thoughts. They play on an endless loop of wishing the best for his best friend, to already missing him though he was right beside him, with his endearingly large head perched on his shoulder. Chanyeol hasn’t gone a single year in his life for the past seventeen years without Baekhyun. He plays through every possible scenario in his head that could possibly land him in Washington D.C, none of them plausible. It’s a useless train of thought, so Chanyeol lets it go.

Baekhyun naps for the rest of the afternoon, nestled on Chanyeol’s chest, his limbs twitching like a puppy in his sleep. Chanyeol’s torn between affection at the sight, and the heat pooling in his gut. The twitching is cute, but Baekhyun’s thigh is directly over his crotch, and it’s all Chanyeol can do to will his dick back down. He’s looking forward to letting loose tonight; he desperately needs some good alcohol in him.

——

Later that night finds the team drinking together, ambient music playing from the best quality bluetooth speaker they owned.

Chanyeol was positively buzzed, everything was warm around him, not just from the alcohol, but the lingering warmth from the hot tub earlier, and the way Baekhyun clings to his side all night. The last part is creating a whole  _ different  _ kind of warmth. To put it frankly: Chanyeol was horny. 

Unbearably so.

Especially when Jongdae says something about how he wishes they’d invited some girls over so they could do body shots. The whole team murmurs their agreements, and Baekhyun nods while looking Chanyeol directly in the eye, a dark look on his face. 

Chanyeol knows that look, and it makes him sweat from where he’s leaning back into the squishy cushions of the plush couch.

It’s eleven p.m and Chanyeol is three drinks deep, Baekhyun’s hand has progressively made its way onto Chanyeol’s thigh, inching inward at an agonizing pace. Whenever his eyes meet Chanyeol’s gaze, they’re all fun and innocent, which makes the taller more confused than anything else. He hopes Baekhyun’s hand stays where it is now; it’s already too close to Chanyeol’s crotch, where his dick is straining against his shorts. At some point, Sehun pulls out the peach vodka, which makes Chanyeol cringe. The two tastes should never be paired together, ever. And it seems Baekhyun agrees with him. 

He keeps throwing heated glances at Chanyeol every time the latter looks up from his drink, his hand firmly in place on the taller’s thigh. He has no idea where this night is going to take them, but he’s more than willing to ride this wave all the way out.

“Chanyeol.” He feels Baekhyun whisper in his ear, his voice low.

“Yeah?” Chanyeol asks, trying his best to keep his voice even in his drunken state. 

“I have a bottle of tequila in my backpack.” Baekhyun’s lips brush against the shell of Chanyeol’s ear. Chanyeol shivers, glancing around the room. Everyone seems to be preoccupied with the vodka. No one is paying attention to them. He makes eye contact with Kyungsoo across the room. He raises an eyebrow at Chanyeol. The taller’s face burns.

“And you’re not going to share with me?” Chanyeol turns, bravely making eye contact with Baekhyun. Which might have been a mistake on Chanyeol's part. His pupils are dilated, and a light flush colors his cheeks. 

“I  _ am _ .” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, pulling away and getting off the couch, extending a hand to help Chanyeol up. “But I don’t want the rest of these idiots stealing any. We can drink in our room.”

“Okay. Cool cool cool cool cool cool cool.” Chanyeol stutters incoherently, following after Baekhyun, trying to look as inconspicuous as possible. No one pays them any attention as they sneak up the stairs, even as Chanyeol stumbles and nearly falls.

When they reach the room, Baekhyun closes the door behind them, crossing to his side of the bed and rummaging around in his backpack. Chanyeol notices a tray on the nightstand between their beds with two ceramic cups on it. He takes a peek inside; one cup is full of salt, the other filled with fresh lime wedges. His mind wanders back to the team’s conversation about body shots.

“Got it.” Baekhyun resurfaces from his bag with a fancy looking bottle. Chanyeol hopes it tastes good, at least. He knows from experience that Baekhyun has a track record for buying alcohol purely because he thought the bottles looked nice. “Lay on the bed and take your shirt off.”

Chanyeol complies before he can think too hard. He props himself up against the wall, waiting patiently for Baekhyun to start. “So.” Baekhyun flops on the bed, a pair of shot glasses in one hand, and the bottle in the other. “You do want to do this, right?” 

“Uhm, yeah.” Chanyeol nods eagerly. “It’ll be fun.” His cock says otherwise. He’s nearly squirming on the bed from the unbearable heat in his crotch.

“Because I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, we’re just having fun and all, it’s not weird-.” Baekhyun babbles, like he tends to do when he’s drunk. A drunk Baekhyun is really chatty, and really horny.

“Can we please just drink already?” Chanyeol interrupts him, kicking him in the shoulder to motivate him to do something. 

Baekhyun closes his mouth, nodding curtly, and then all trace of worry in his eyes is gone, replaced with that dark look Chanyeol had seen earlier. He takes a seat on Chanyeol’s thighs, reaching over him to grab the ceramic cups off the nightstand. He grabs a pinch of salt, eyes roaming over Chanyeol’s chest. The taller gulps, his face heating up. Yeah he’s definitely going to be thinking about this particular night for the rest of his life.

Baekhyun decides on Chanyeol’s collarbone, sprinkling the salt there, careful not to spill any on the bed. He puts the cup down, grabbing the other one and taking out a lime wedge, holding it out to Chanyeol. “Open your mouth.”

That goes straight to Chanyeol’s dick, and he has to hold back a whine. He does as he’s told, and Baekhyun pops the lime in his mouth, nestled between the taller’s lips. Chanyeol’s eyes widen as his drunken brain catches up with what’s happening. Before he can process it fully, Baekhyun knocks back a shot, quickly rushing forward to lick the salt from Chanyeol’s collar. Chanyeol jumps at the feeling of his tongue on his skin, burning hot. It’s foreign and unfamiliar, diffusing every thought he could possibly still have in his brain that isn’t about Baekhyun’s tongue.

Then Baekhyun moves up, leaning in, and Chanyeol startles when he remembers the wedge in his mouth. 

In his fright, his mouth drops open, and he inhales the wedge.

He rolls away from Baekhyun, coughing and choking on the lime, now regurgitated on the floor of their bedroom.

“Dude.” Baekhyun pats his back while he coughs it out. “You good?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol rasps, pulling back and wiping his mouth. “I’m okay now, we can try again.”

Baekhyun nods, getting up to throw the lime wedge in the trash, pinching it between two fingers with a disgusted look on his face. Chanyeol’s ears burn in embarrassment. He wills his drunken brain to not mess up this time. 

Baekhyun takes another pinch of salt, sprinkling it on Chanyeol’s pec this time, just a little bit above his nipple. Chanyeol’s breath hitches.  _ Oh God _ . The shorter man places another lime wedge in Chanyeol’s mouth, arching an eyebrow. “Don’t choke this time, man.” Chanyeol nods eagerly, letting out a garbled “ _ okay _ ” around the lime in his mouth. 

This time, Chanyeol is more prepared when Baekhyun takes the shot and dives in, his tongue running along the taller’s defined pec. He still squirms a little, the sensation new and  _ hot _ . And  _ exciting _ . His heart pounds against his chest when Baekhyun moves up, a hand cupping his jaw and leaning in, sucking the wedge. Their lips touch together lightly as Baekhyun sucks out the lime juice, and Chanyeol feels his mouth twitching, eager to press forward, but he resists. He doesn’t want to cross the line.

Baekhyun pulls back, the lime between his teeth, his droopy eyes crinkling mischievously. Chanyeol blushes. He hadn’t even realized Baekhyun had taken the lime in his blissed out state. Baekhyun spits out the lime into his hand, throwing it in the trash. “Your turn!” He shoves the two cups towards Chanyeol.

“My what?” Chanyeol stares at him, his eye twitching.

“Your turn, dummy.” Baekhyun throws his shirt off, nudging Chanyeol over so they can switch positions. Chanyeol moves into Baekhyun’s lap with shaking legs. He refuses to sit down, he doesn’t want Baekhyun to feel how hard he is right now. “What are you doing?” Baekhyun snorts. “Sit down.”

“I’m comfortable here.” Chanyeol lies taking a pinch from the salt cup with shaky hands. He chews his lip, trying to think of the best spot to put the salt in, the best spot to hopefully make Baekhyun feel exactly like he had. Chanyeol’s eyes widen when he finds it, sprinkling the salt in the jut of Baekhyun’s hipbone, just above the line of his shorts. He hears Baekhyun sigh from above him, and a rush of excitement courses through him. 

Chanyeol pours himself a shot, knocking it back, tossing the shot glass aside and dipping down to Baekhyun’s hip before he can think about it too hard. He licks along the bone of his best friend’s hip, allowing his top teeth to run along the skin. Baekhyun writhes below him, his whole body wracking in a shiver that Chanyeol feels under his tongue.

The salt is gone, and a flash of anticipation sets Chanyeol’s nerves on fire. Chanyeol pushes himself back, accidentally settling down in Baekhyun’s lap. The shorter man is definitely, undeniably, hard underneath him. Chanyeol’s brain short circuits. 

Baekhyun makes a noise around the lime, and Chanyeol startles. He gulps, then dives in, probably with too much force, and presses their lips together. Baekhyun is frozen under him as Chanyeol sucks out the lime juice as quickly as possible. He’s sloppy, and he keeps grazing Baekhyun’s lips with his. 

Chanyeol pulls away, the lime now in his mouth. He looks down at Baekhyun, who looks dazed, his eyes hooded. Chanyeol spits out the lime onto Baekhyun’s stomach to diffuse the tension. 

Baekhyun wrinkles his nose, kicking Chanyeol in the chest. “Oof.” Chanyeol grunts, falling back and rolling off the bed. He gets up on wobbly legs, taking back the lime to throw into the trash. His brain is now positively drunk. He’s too tired now to care about his erection, flopping back onto the bed beside Baekhyun.

“You good?” Baekhyun asks, his eyes closed. 

“Sleepy.” Chanyeol mumbles, pulling the sheets up over himself to hide his gooseflesh. Baekhyun hums, rolling onto his side, throwing a lazy arm over Chanyeol’s torso. He falls asleep like that, warm and swimming with a lingering pleasure. He hopes he can remember everything in the morning.

——

He does remember everything in the morning, in fact. But the memories from the night before are quickly replaced with a raging headache. Chanyeol groans, trying to roll over to shove his face in the pillow, but is blocked by a small fluffy form next to him. 

“Go back to sleep, asshole.” Baekhyun rasps, kicking Chanyeol viciously in the shin. 

Chanyeol closes his eyes, shuffling onto his stomach. His bladder presses uncomfortably against him. Sighing, he rolls off the bed, ignoring Baekhyun’s grunts of protest. He waddles stiffly to the bathroom, and finds Sehun already there brushing his teeth. 

“Morning.” Sehun greets.

Chanyeol hums, shuffling to the toilet. Sehun takes his things and moves into his bedroom politely, leaving the taller to pee in peace. “Did you have fun last night?” Sehun calls through the wall. Peace broken. Chanyeol finishes, flushing and washing his hands before he answers.

“Sure did.” Is all he says, facing Sehun in the doorway, folding his arms.

Sehun smirks, something that’s strangely knowing in a way that’s slightly disconcerting. “Glad to hear it.” He pushes back into the bathroom to rinse out his toothbrush.

Chanyeol blushes. It’s impossible to hide anything from Sehun. Just as he’s about to leave, Sehun stops him. “Oh, by the way, I got Minseok to get us tickets to Disney World today.”

Chanyeol raises an eyebrow. “How’d you manage that one?”

Sehun grins wryly. “Some high quality pictures taken from different angles, specifically of my hole-.”

“Okay, I get it! Please stop talking!” Chanyeol claps his hands over his ears, wrinkling his nose. 

“You better hurry up and get ready, everyone else is already awake.” Sehun laughs, leaving Chanyeol standing in the door, rubbing his forehead and willing his headache away. He frowns, padding back to the bedroom to wake Baekhyun up.

“Get off me.” Baekhyun growls when Chanyeol pulls the sheets off him. Chanyeol rolls his eyes, grabbing his best friend under the armpits and dragging his upper body off the bed. That manages to wake him up. “Fuck you, dude.”

“We’re going to Disney World, jackass, it’s time to get up.” Chanyeol nudges his face with his toes. Baekhyun swats him away, screwing his face up. 

“Fine.” Baekhyun manages to drag himself up to stand on wobbly feet, using Chanyeol’s shoulder to hold himself steady. “I’ll shower, wanna join me?”

Chanyeol stares for a second, his face already heating up. He thinks about last night; Baekhyun’s mouth on his collar, on his pec, their lips brushing. His blush creeps down to his neck and up his ears. That was probably not a good idea for him, but then Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, like he’s waiting for an answer, and Chanyeol accepts before he can stop himself.

The shower is thankfully big enough to fit both of them. Chanyeol presses himself to the corner farthest away from Baekhyun, staring at the ground to avoid looking anywhere that could give him away. Baekhyun doesn’t seem bothered, he helps scrub Chanyeol’s back, asking for him to do the same in return. It’s a surprisingly painless affair, and Chanyeol makes it out unscathed.

The rest of the team is waiting for them by the front door, and they manage to make it on time to take the next bus to Disney World.

——

Chanyeol finds himself standing in the long Pirates of the Caribbean line in the sweltering heat. It’s only March, how the hell is it so hot? Baekhyun alternates pointing his mist fan between himself and Chanyeol. “Whose idea was this?” Chanyeol groans, leaning against the wall, trying to press himself away from the brutal sun.

“Stop complaining.” Baekhyun scolds him, pointing the mister at him. Chanyeol opens his mouth to drink the mist.

Junmyeon had insisted they all go on the ride together, despite the abysmally long line, using the sympathy card when he started complaining how no one appreciates him for setting up their vacation. Chanyeol had excitedly suggested the Peter Pan ride, but Kyungsoo had been quick to shoot him down, calling him boring and riling everyone else up to go on Matterhorn. 

It takes nearly an hour to actually get on the ride. Chanyeol and Baekhyun sit in the back by themselves, the rest of the team squeezed in the front seats of the boat. 

“Thank God it’s so much cooler in here.” Chanyeol sighs relaxing back into the seat.

Baekhyun fidgets, pulling at the lap bar, even though it’s already secured over them. “Yeah but it stinks…” He murmurs, distracted. Chanyeol watches him in concern. It’s been awhile since they’ve been to an amusement park, and he’d forgotten how nervous Baekyun gets going on rides.

“You gonna be okay?” Chanyeol knocks their knees together. Baekhyun jumps when the ride starts and the boat moves forwards. His knuckles turn white from where they’re clutched onto the bar.

“I’m fine.” Baekhyun says, but his voice comes out higher than normal. Chanyeol can’t understand why he always lets their friends talk him into going on rides he doesn’t want to. He guesses he just doesn’t want to be left out.

Chanyeol’s just about to respond when the boat goes down a sudden drop, and Baekhyun screams next to him, latching onto the taller’s arm like a vice. The boat levels out and the team in front of them laughs, whooping excitedly. Chanyeol looks down at Baekhyun, who has his eyes screwed shut. He gently nudges his best friend, and he opens his eyes cautiously. 

“Sorry.” Baekhyun lets go of Chanyeol, scooting to the other side of the boat. Chanyeol can see the flush on the back of his neck even in the darkness of the ride. Chewing his lip, he decides to be brave, and he reaches out and pulls at Baekhyun’s arm, tugging him closer. Baekhyun startles, looking up at him with wide eyes.

“I got you.” Chanyeol gives him his warmest smile. Baekhyun instantly melts, taking a step further and grabbing Chanyeol’s hand, twining their fingers together. Baekhyun returns his smile, his eyes crinkling into crescents, and Chanyeol feels his heart melt into a big puddle of goo.

They enjoy the rest of the ride like that, Chanyeol rubbing Baekhyun’s hand with his thumb every time they run into a dip in the track. Baekhyun ends up enjoying the ride, even taking his phone out to snap pictures of everything, including a selfie of him and Chanyeol with Jack Sparrow in the background. 

The team decides to go their separate ways after the ride ends; Sehun, Jongin, and Kyungsoo going for Matterhorn, Junmyeon, Jongdae, and Yixing towards the Star Wars rides, leaving Baekhyun and Chanyeol to wander around together.

Baekhyun insists they go on the Toy Story ride, much to Chanyeol’s protests. Of course Baekhyun scores higher, stupid strong pitcher’s arms. 

They eat lunch on the pier after, sharing a bowl of ice cream while Chanyeol watches the swing rides longingly. “Did you want to go on those?” Baekhyun asks, his mouth full of ice cream. 

“We don’t have to.” Chanyeol says hastily, waving his hands. “If you don’t want to.” 

“I’ll go if you want to.” Baekhyun shrugs, sending Chanyeol a determined look. And so Chanyeol eagerly drags him onto the giant swings, holding Baekhyun’s hand the whole ride to make sure he doesn’t freak out, though he keeps his eyes closed throughout. 

The sun is setting by the time Chanyeol finally makes it towards the Peter Pan ride, casually asking Baekhyun if he wants to go on. Baekhyun laughs at him, taking his hand and pulling him into the line. Of course he knows how much Chanyeol’s been looking forward to this one. 

Thankfully this line is much shorter, it was mostly children waiting for it. Chanyeol really stands out, his giant frame towering over the rest of the line. 

Chanyeol wiggles around excitedly in the car once they’re strapped in. He’s seen pictures of the ride online, and he hopes it’s as pretty as it looked. He glances over at Baekhyun, but finds he’s already staring at him. He’s amazed when he sees a pretty flush spread on his best friend’s cheeks. “Hey.” Chanyeol whispers as the ride rocks and moves through its course. 

“Hi, Yeol.” Baekhyun smiles, scooting closer so they’re pressed up against each other.

“You good?” Chanyeol asks, placing his hand over Baekhyun’s on top of the lap bar. 

“Yeah.” Baekhyun stares down at their hands. “This is a ride for babies, I’m fine.”

“Meanie.” Chanyeol pouts, turning away from him when they enter the first room of the ride. His jaw falls open, leaning his head out of the car to take a good look at everything. There’s an entire tiny London passing by below them, the whole room dark to look like nighttime. “Oh, wow.” Chanyeol says, breathless. It’s even more beautiful than he thought it would be. 

The next room is even better than the last; stars hang from the ceiling, glowing. All Chanyeol can do is stare in awe, his legs jiggling excitedly in the car. He turns to see if Baekhyun is enjoying it as much as he is, but he finds his best friend’s eyes are only on him, soft and fond. Chanyeol’s heart jumps in his chest. He gives Baekhyun a wobbly smile, matching the way his insides feel right now. “I’m really going to miss you when I leave, Yeol.” Baekhyun whispers, and the way his voice cracks when he says it isn’t lost on Chanyeol. 

“I know.” Chanyeol gulps. “I’ll miss you, too.”

Baekhyun twines their fingers together, bringing Chanyeol’s hand up to his mouth and pressing his lips to Chanyeol’s knuckles. Chanyeol’s breath hitches. “You better.”

——

Chanyeol hasn’t been able to sleep all night. He’s completely overwhelmed from the events of the past two nights, to put it mildly. To make things worse, Baekhyun had fallen asleep on his chest before he could work up the courage to ask him to sleep in his own bed tonight. 

He turns his head to check the clock on the nightstand. It’s two in the morning. He’s been trying to sleep for three hours now. Chanyeol groans, rubbing his eyes with the hand not on Baekhyun’s back. Baekhyun wiggles in his sleep at the movement, throwing his other leg over Chanyeol’s waist.

Sighing, Chanyeol closes his eyes, willing himself to go to sleep. 

It works for a good fifteen minutes. 

Then Baekhyun starts whining.

Chanyeol groans, opening an eye to see Baekhyun with his eyes screwed shut, his head pressing hard into Chanyeol’s chest. He’s about to reach up to rub his head when his hips grind down into Chanyeol’s. He freezes, biting back a gasp. 

“Baek- hnnf.” Baekhyun moves his hips again, rubbing their groins together. Chanyeol immediately flushes red hot when he feels the imprint of Baekhyun's hard cock against his. “Baekhyun.” He pants, shaking the smaller on the shoulder, trying to wake him up. He’s unsuccessful, and Baekhyun presses close again, his hips canting faster. 

“ _ Chanyeol _ .” Baekhyun’s voice is low and scratchy with sleep. Chanyeol can barely move, frozen with pleasure.

“Baek.” He tries again, shaking him. “Baek wake up!” He speaks louder, and Baekhyun stills, his eyes fluttering open. 

“Chanyeol?” His voice is still rough, and the taller shivers underneath him. “What-what’s wrong?”

Chanyeol blinks, staring at him through the darkness. He doesn’t want to say anything, he might make things awkward. Then Baekhyun’s shifts a little, pressing their dicks together, and Chanyeol can’t stop the moan that comes out. 

They both freeze, and the silence that follows is deafening. Chanyeol’s whole face is on fire. He screws his eyes shut. God, he’s really messed up this time.

“Do you...want to take care of that?” Baekhyun asks, his voice so small and quiet. 

Chanyeol is speechless. How does he respond to that? “I…” 

Baekhyun moves his hips in small, gyrating movements that make Chanyeol hiss, pressing his head further back into his pillow. “Baek…” He pants, his voice coming out breathy and needy. He grips Baekhyun’s hips, pulling him closer, rubbing up against him. 

“Okay.” Baekhyun breathes against his skin. “Okay.” He grinds down again, picking up speed, panting into Chanyeol’s neck. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Chanyeol whines, his grip tightening around Baekhyun’s hips, his nails digging into the bare skin there. “ _ More _ .” Baekhyun drags his hand down to the waistband of Chanyeol’s boxers, stopping there in a silent question. “Please.” Chanyeol whimpers, pressing up against his palm. Baekhyun pushes down his boxers, freeing Chanyeol’s erection. He does the same to himself, wrapping his long, slim fingers around both of them, pumping their cocks together.

The feeling of their bare skin rubbing together has Chanyeol burning red hot, arching up into Baekhyun’s hand desperately. “Chanyeol…” Baekhyun moans, his hand picking up speed, the friction almost unbearable. It only takes a few more strokes for Chanyeol to cum all over their chests, Baekhyun groaning and following soon after. He collapses on top of Chanyeol, chest heaving. They lay in silence, Chanyeol closing his eyes as he comes down from the dizzying feeling in his brain. Baekhyun grunts, pushing off Chanyeol to get up, their cum sticking between their chests. Chanyeol’s softening dick twitches at the sight, and he wills it down. 

Baekhyun comes back with tissues, sitting on the edge of the bed and wiping Chanyeol off tenderly. The taller watches him through the darkness, that intense feeling of fondness building up in his gut. “Baekhyun?” He whispers.

“Shh.” Baekhyun fingers brush against his cheek, stroking them softly. “Go back to sleep.”

And this time he does, his release leaving him boneless and exhausted.

——

When Chanyeol wakes up in the morning, the bed is empty. He sits up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He checks Baekhyun’s bed next to him. Also empty. Chanyeol hauls himself up to check the bathroom. Empty. An uneasy feeling settles into Chanyeol’s gut. Baekhyun always wakes up late. 

He puts a shirt on and pads downstairs, where the rest of the team are scattered about the place. Chanyeol finds Baekhyun at the kitchen table with Kyungsoo. He stops in his tracks; they look like they’re having a very serious conversation. Kyungsoo’s thick brows furrow over his glasses, Baekhyun’s head in his hands. Chanyeol slowly backed away. 

Chanyeol makes his way to the couch where Jongdae, Jongin, and Sehun are sharing a plate of sausage. He hopes Baekhyun isn’t somehow  _ mad  _ at him for last night. That’s the last thing he wants to happen. Maybe he shouldn’t have woken him up. No, that would have been worse. Chanyeol frowns. He’s really messed up now. He wouldn’t be surprised if Baekhyun doesn’t talk to him for the rest of the trip.

Sehun sends Chanyeol a look across the couch, like he somehow knows what is wrong. Chanyeol briefly remembers that he could hear Sehun’s laughter from his room, and his face flushes. He doesn’t remember being  _ that  _ loud.

The team ends up going to a waterpark for the day, which is packed full of far too many young children. Chanyeol spends most of the time there in their cabana, sulking at his phone, absently scrolling through twitter. His teammates stop in periodically, asking if he wants to go on a ride with them, and he refuses each time. Can’t a guy act like a big giant baby in peace?

Apparently not.

Baekhyun stops by sometime later, shuffling in nervously and sitting in the hammock across from Chanyeol’s. Chanyeol glances over at him, wide-eyed, before quickly turning back to his phone. Baekhyun clears his throat. “Hey.”

“Hey, man.” Chanyeol responds, a little too quickly.

“Hi.” Baekhyun says. Chanyeol feels awkward. Maybe he can make a quick escape. “So remember when I suggested getting a massage the other day? Just the two of us?”

Chanyeol’s stomach swims with dread. “Yeah. I get it, we don’t have to do it if you don’t want to.”

“I-, what?” Baekhyun sputters. “Why would I not want to? I’m the one who suggested it.”

Chanyeol puts his phone down to stare at Baekhyun, blinking. He won’t be the one to say it out loud.

Baekhyun seems to understand what he’d been implying, and he blushes, much to Chanyeol’s surprise. That definitely wasn’t the reaction he was expecting. “Do you still want to? Because I asked Sehun this morning and he booked us an appointment…”

“Oh.” Chanyeol fidgets with his hands in his lap. “Okay.”

And that’s how he ends up at an outdoor spa with Baekhyun, standing outside in their bathrobes. Their appointment was still an hour away, and they were free to use any of the hot springs available. Baekhyun leads him through the bamboo lining the paths to an empty hot spring. Chanyeol folds up their bathrobes, setting them aside on a bench. 

The air around them is tense as they sit there, across from each other. The water feels nice and relaxing, some of the taught tension leaves Chanyeol’s bones, but still lingers in the steam floating just above the water. 

They should probably talk about last night, but neither Baekhyun nor Chanyeol have the courage to say anything. A little casual mutual masturbation had been just fine, when they weren’t touching each other. Then, Chanyeol could pretend like it didn’t mean anything to him. Now, he can’t. The memory of Baekhyun’s fingers stroking him, of his hard cock pressed up against his own, cycles through his head on loop. Then there are his feelings for Baekhyun. He can’t hide it for much longer; how much he cares about him, how much he’ll really miss him when he leaves, and how much he loves him. Because he does. Chanyeol is done denying how deep his affection goes. 

Chanyeol’s about to speak up when Baekhyun’s phone alarm goes off, signaling their massage appointment, startling both of them. Baekhyun scrambles to get out of the water, throwing his robe back on. Chanyeol deflates a little, getting up much slower to follow after Baekhyun.

They reach the cabana, and there are two men in polo shirts waiting for them, sticks of incense burning on a table, the scent of ginger wafting around the place. Chanyeol removes his robe, climbing up onto the massage bed, laying on his stomach, securing the towel placed there over his butt.

He turns his head and finds Baekhyun doing the same in the other bed, facing Chanyeol. He gives the taller a soft smile, his crescent eyes making an appearance. Chanyeol’s stomach flutters pleasantly. He returns the smile.

The massage is heavenly, working wonders on Chanyeol’s sore muscles. He can’t stop the pleased noises he lets out, and neither can Baekhyun. Their eyes meet when they sigh at the same time, and Chanyeol can’t help the delighted giggle he lets out. Baekhyun’s cheeks flush prettily, laughing softly. 

The whole atmosphere around them feels… romantic. Despite all the weird tension from earlier. The massage relaxes all of Chanyeol’s inhibitions, and he and Baekhyun easily fall back into their old selves, cracking jokes with each other, the smaller man sharing some stories of funny things he saw at the waterpark earlier. Chanyeol has never felt so relieved before, maybe things  _ could  _ go back to normal between them. 

“I’m happy we did this.” Baekhyun mumbles, his eyes closed and his cheek smushed into the pillow. The masseuse works their shoulders now, and Chanyeol sighs happily, his eyes fluttering. “Just the two of us.”

“Me too.” Chanyeol whispers, staring at Baekhyun, heart full of affection. They fall into a comfortable silence for the duration of the massage. Chanyeol’s heart feels full, so happy to spend this time with his best friend. There’s still that lingering feeling hanging over him, the feeling that he needs to confess, just to have some peace of mind. Even if it ruins the renewed tranquility they’ve established at the spa.

Chanyeol feels boneless as they walk out of the cabana, wandering through the spa aimlessly. They still had an hour to spend there, so Baekhyun had suggested trying out the special green tea bath. Luckily, it was getting late, already dark outside, so no one else was in the bath. Chanyeol steps in on wobbly legs, holding onto Baekhyun’s hand to steady himself. 

“Ahh, this is nice.” Baekhyun sighs blissfully once they settle in. “I owe Sehun big time for this one.”

“Mmmm.” Chanyeol hums, swishing his legs around in the water.

“You think you can drink this stuff?” Baekhyun says, sitting up abruptly. 

“Baekhyun.” Chanyeol says sternly. “Don’t drink the bathwater!” Baekhyun looks up at him, throwing him a devilish smile, lowering himself slowly into the water. He opens his mouth, about to take a big gulp. Chanyeol reaches out, grabbing his shoulders and hauling him back up. Bless his big buff batter’s arms. 

Baekhyun stares at him with a smirk on his face, and he pushes close, wading into Chanyeol’s lap. The taller’s brain short-circuits. Baekhyun raises an eyebrow, as if he’s waiting for Chanyeol to do something. He just blinks, unmoving. The realization hits him. Baekhyun did that on purpose, he wanted Chanyeol to pull him in like this. 

But why?

That question is answered in a matter of seconds.

Baekhyun brings a hand up to cup Chanyeol’s jaw, his thumb stroking his cheek gently. His eyes are soft and tender, a gentle pink flush on his face.

Oh.

Chanyeol takes the invitation, leaning forward and pressing their lips together. Baekhyun responds immediately; he tilts his head to the side, pressing closer, moving his lips slowly along with Chanyeol’s.

The kiss is soft, and loving, so much better than the messy drunken slide of their lips the other night. Baekhyun’s hands are warm on the sides of his face, his weight heavy and secure in Chanyeol’s lap, and his lips  _ so, _ so soft. Suddenly Chanyeol feels self-conscious about not putting on chapstick before coming here. 

Chanyeol’s hands make their way around Baekhyun’s hips, clutching him closer still. Baekhyun pokes his mouth open with his tongue, and Chanyeol eagerly accepts, sighing into Baekhyun’s lips. 

When they pull back for air, Baekhyun’s mouth is bright red, a trail of saliva sticking between them. Chanyeol feels himself blush all over.

“Chanyeol.” Baekhyun whispers, running his hand through Chanyeol’s hair. The taller closes his eyes at the touch. “I love you.”

Chanyeol’s eyes snap open, reeling so hard his head smacks into the wall of the bath behind them. “Ow.” He moans, reaching up to rub his head.

Baekhyun stares at him, dumbfounded. “Uhm, are you okay?”

“No.” Chanyeol opens an eye. “I think this is a dream. It’s not real. Please wake me up now, Baek.” Because it can’t be real, right? What Baekhyun had just said. What he’d just said after they  _ kissed _ . He’s the one madly, desperately in love with his best friend, not Baekhyun!

Right?

“It’s not a dream, dude.” Baekhyun pouts, his thumbs rubbing under Chanyeol’s eyes, forcing them open. “Say something? Please?”

Chanyeol stares at him. He’s not entirely convinced he’s not dreaming. “Why? How? Why? Just-, why?” Is what he manages to get out. 

Baekhyun lets out a sigh. “I love you, Chanyeol. Not as friends. Like, I’m in love with you. Romantic styles.” He presses his lips together in a thin line. 

“Oh.” Chanyeol says for lack of better words. All his plans for what he’d say when he confessed goes out the window, then. “Since when did you like boys?”

Baekhyun’s whole face turns tomato red. “Dude, I don’t know, probably somewhere in the middle of us jacking off together all the time.” 

Now it’s Chanyeol’s turn to blush. “I didn’t mean to say it like that, I just- I love you too.” He finishes quietly, biting his lip.

“Since when did you like boys?” Baekhyun parrots back to him in his best Spongebob voice. That makes them both laugh, Baekhyun dropping his head onto Chanyeol’s shoulder, snorting. “Are we stupid, then? I thought you were mad at me for last night.”

“Oh please.” Chanyeol huffs, his hands running along Baekhyun’s back. “I’ve been dreaming of fucking you for months.”

Baekhyun stills abruptly, and Chanyeol thinks he’s said something wrong again, when the shorter man sits up, staring down at Chanyeol intensely. “Do you want to then?”

Chanyeol blinks, the gears in his brain working overtime. “Huh?”

“Fuck.” Baekhyun raises an eyebrow. “We can leave now, there were only fifteen minutes left on our slot anyways.”

“I-if you want to, then sure.” Chanyeol stammers. He can already feel himself getting warmer, and suddenly he needs to get out of this bath immediately.

“Let’s get going then.” Baekhyun pushes off him, a mischievous smile on his face. Chanyeol is only too eager to follow.

Chanyeol has never felt so exhilarated in his life, racing back to the house with Baekhyun, knowing he  _ loves  _ him. His cheeks color at the thought, at the thought of his best friend pining for him, all these years, just as much as he has. He has  _ so  _ many more questions, all questions he’s not afraid to ask anymore, now that he knows. And it feels  _ so good _ when you know.

Baekhyun shoves open the front door to the house, taking a moment to collect himself before stepping inside, Chanyeol doing the same.

The foyer is empty, all the lights turned off. Chanyeol guesses they’re either still at the waterpark or out somewhere else, probably drinking. Baekhyun takes his hand, pulling him up the stairs, tip-toeing past the other bedroom doors, just in case. They reach their bedroom, and Baekhyun grabs him by the front of his shirt, dragging him inside quickly and shutting the door.

Baekhyun backs Chanyeol up against the door, but pauses, looking a little unsure. They stare at each other, blushing. Chanyeol awkwardly winds his arms around Baekhyun’s middle. “So…” He tries.

“So.” Baekhyun repeats, chewing his lip, his pupils blown wide. His hands fall from the wall to Chanyeol’s shoulders. 

“I’ve never done this before.” Chanyeol admits, his ears turning as pink as his hair.

“I haven’t done it with another guy, either.” Baekhyun chuckles softly, his fingers rubbing soothingly on Chanyeol’s skin.

Chanyeol presses his lips together, his stomach flip-flopping. “I meant I haven’t done it at all… I haven’t had sex before.”

Baekhyun looks surprised for a moment before his expression softens, a hand coming up to cup Chanyeol’s cheek. “We don’t have to if you don’t feel comfortable, then. I could just fuck your thighs?”

Chanyeol shakes his head vigorously. “No no no, I want to! I was just...letting you know.” He gives Baekhyun his bravest smile. 

“Okay.” Baekhyun nods, his lips quirking slightly. “So I’ll take care of you, then, Okay? Since it’s your first time.”

Chanyeol feels himself blush, he can’t help it, even in this situation. “O-okay then.”

Baekhyun tugs him away from the wall, turning them around and pushing Chanyeol onto his bed gently. “Off.” He gestures to Chanyeol’s shirt, removing his own and getting back up to go dig through his bag. Chanyeol quickly complies, throwing his shirt aside and crossing his arms across his chest self-consciously.

Baekhyun comes back with a small bottle and a condom, setting them on the nightstand and crawling up onto the bed, sitting himself down on Chanyeol’s lap. “How are you feeling?” He places a warm palm on Chanyeol’s tummy.

“Uhm.” Chanyeol juts his lip out pretending to think. “Horny.” 

Baekhyun laughs, leaning forward to place a chaste kiss on Chanyeol’s lips. “Do you want me to suck you off, or what? What’s your preference here.”

Chanyeol wishes there was some way for him to stop blushing. “Can you… just finger me or something? I don’t know how long I’ll last if you blow me.”

“You got it.” Baekhyun drops another kiss, on his stomach this time, unbuttoning Chanyeol’s shorts and pulling them down, along with his boxers. Chanyeol lifts his legs to help him pull them off. The shorter man presses a few soft kisses to the inside of his thighs, Chanyeol sighs in content, relaxing into the pillow. 

Baekhyun reaches for the bottle from earlier, uncapping it and pouring some lube on his fingers, grabbing Chanyeol’s cock and pumping him slowly, running his thumb along the slit. Chanyeol’s thighs clench, and he bucks up into Baekhyun’s hand. “Relax.” Baekhyun breathes, placing a palm on Chanyeol’s hip to keep him down. Chanyeol tries, but he’s never had someone touch him like this, he can’t help that he squirms a little.

“Sorry.” Chanyeol says, embarrassed. “I just… Your hand feels really nice.”

“It’s okay, dude.” Baekhyun smiles, moving his hand slower, loosening his grip. He kisses Chanyeol again. “It’s going to feel a lot better soon, just try not to kick me in the head or something.”

Chanyeol snorts. “As long as you stop calling me ‘dude’ while we’re having sex.”

“No promises, bro.” Baekhyun giggles his cute little wheezing laugh, and Chanyeol rolls his eyes. Baekhyun releases his cock, pouring more lube on his fingers, rubbing them together. “Can you spread your legs a little more?”

Chanyeol nods, pulling his knees up and apart, presenting his hole to Baekhyun. His stomach is bubbling with anticipation. He has no idea what this is going to feel like. He’d thought about trying to finger himself several times before, but had always been too scared to actually do it. Although, now that it's someone else-, now that it’s  _ Baekhyun _ -, doing it to him, it doesn’t feel so daunting. Chanyeol had always found it easier to give up control to other people for things he was too scared to try for himself.

“Ready?” Baekhyun asks, looking up at him with an eyebrow raised.

“Yes. Please.” Chanyeol says, resting his hands on his stomach, not knowing what else to do with them. 

Baekhyun nods, rubbing his index finger along his rim. Chanyeol shivers, clenching around nothing. The finger pushes against his hole, his walls slowing giving way to let it inside. 

It feels exactly like Chanyeol had expected it to: like there’s a finger in his ass. Baekhyun’s fingers are thin, so there’s no real stretch, yet. Baekhyun works the finger, twisting it around and loosening Chanyeol up as much as it can. Chanyeol takes a deep breath to steady himself when he feels a second finger breaching his rim. Now  _ that’s _ definitely a stretch. He holds his breath as Baekhyun slides it all the way in.

“You okay?” Baekhyun asks, keeping his hand still.

“Yeah I’m fine.” Chanyeol lets out the breath he’d been holding. “Just getting used to it.” He can’t help but wonder if he’s supposed to feel something right now, because so far his erection is wilting on his stomach and he has two fingers stuffed up his ass.

“It’ll get better.” He kisses Chanyeol to distract him. “Just need to find it.” Baekhyun starts to move his fingers, and Chanyeol screws his nose up at the feeling. Then he hits  _ it _ .

“ _ Fuck _ !” Chanyeol’s hips jerk, his toes curling. Baekhyun’s fingers massage over the spot, and Chanyeol moans unabashedly. 

“That’ll be the prostate.” Baekhyun breathes. His eyes are dark. Chanyeol feels himself getting hard again. 

“How’d you know how to do that?” Chanyeol asks, trying to catch his breath. 

Baekhyun blushes, adding a third finger. Chanyeol grits his teeth. “I finger myself in the shower sometimes. Thinking about you.”

“Oh.” Chanyeol moans when Baekhyun reaches his prostate again. “That’s...That’s kinda hot.”

“Is it?” Baekhyun grins, crooking his fingers, massaging Chanyeol’s prostate, driving Chanyeol crazy. Chanyeol looks down to see Baekhyun’s shorts unbuttoned, his free hand palming himself. 

“Y-yeah.” Chanyeol breathes. Baekhyun’s fingers stop. He pulls his fingers out, lifting himself up to pull his shorts and boxers off. His cock springs free, and Chanyeol’s mouth turns dry. “Fuck, please fuck me.”

“Are you sure?” Baekhyun asks, a hand rubbing Chanyeol’s smooth inner thigh.

“Yes, yes Baekhyun, please.” Chanyeol says, wrapping his long legs around Baekhyun’s torso to bring him in closer, kissing him. Baekhyun sighs happily, kissing him back, and grabbing Chanyeol’s cock again, jerking him off slowly. 

Baekhyun pulls back, reaching for the condom on the nightstand, tearing it open and handing it to Chanyeol. “Wanna roll it on for me?” 

Chanyeol nods eagerly, taking the condom and rolling it on the head of Baekhyun’s cock. Baekhyun sighs, dropping his head on Chanyeol’s shoulder. The taller jacks him off some more for good measure.

“Okay, okay.” Baekhyun grabs Chanyeol’s wrist, pulling his hand away. “Are you ready?”

“Yeah.” Chanyeol breathes. “Come and get some!” He wiggles his ass teasingly, just to make Baekhyun laugh. He succeeds, Baekhyun’s eyes turning to those cute little crescents that he loves so much. Chanyeol’s heart melts. Baekhyun takes a hold of his hips, lining himself up. He sends Chanyeol one last look of confirmation, and the latter nods. Baekhyun bites his lip, pushing in slowly, barely an inch inside before he stops, allowing Chanyeol to adjust, for which he’s grateful. Baekhyun is much thicker than his fingers. 

“Let me know when you’re ready for more.” Baekhyun kisses his chest, massaging his hip to distract from the pain. Chanyeol’s cock is already softening again.

“Gimme a minute.” Chanyeol sighs. “You’re kinda big.”

“Thanks.” Baekhyun grins wryly, teasing. Chanyeol rolls his eyes, fluttering when Baekhyhun grabs his cock again, stroking him softly. He’s so attentive it makes Chanyeol’s heart swell, threatening to burst. 

“I love you.” Chanyeol whispers, his exhale catching on a moan.

Baekhyun smiles, so soft. God, Chanyeol loves it when he smiles. “I love you, too.”

“You can move now, then.” Chanyeol grins. “Show me how you love me.”

Baekhyun pushes in further, a hand still on Chanyeol’s cock to make sure he still feels good while he adjusts to the weight inside of him. From there it only takes a minute for Chanyeol to urge him to move, locking him in an embrace with his bowed legs around his waist. Baekhyun’s thrusts are shallow initially, allowing Chanyeol time to get used to the motion.

Chanyeol moves his hips with Baekhyun’s thrusts, trying to help him find that spot inside of himself again. He can feel it getting closer, each thrust barely glancing against it, but not enough for Chanyeol to see stars.

Baekhyun moves faster, and this time he hits Chanyeol’s prostate dead on. Chanyeol cries out, digging his nails into Baekhyun’s back, toes curling and thighs shaking. “Fuck fuck fuck.” He moans when Baekhyun locks in on the spot, hitting it every time. His whole body is on fire; Baekhyun’s hand on his cock, stroking in time with his thrusts, his mouth on his neck.

It doesn’t take much longer for Chanyeol to cum, clenching around Baekhyun and dragging his nails down his back, probably leaving marks. Baekhyun collapses on top of him, and he knows he’s come too. 

They stay like that for a few more moments, blissed out in their post-coital state. Eventually, Baekhyun hauls himself up to pull out. Chanyeol wrinkles his nose at the feeling, strangely empty, and kind of gross. His first thought is how he’ll be able to shit in the morning.

Baekhyun disappears into the bathroom, coming back with a wet towel, wiping them both clean. He places the towel on the nightstand, kissing Chanyeol’s forehead. “How was that?”

“Fantastic.” Chanyeol’s smile stretches wide. Baekhyun returns the smile, poking the spot on Chanyeol’s cheek where he knows his dimple is imprinted. Then something pings in Chanyeol’s brain, and he sits up, wincing at the feeling in his lower back. “Baekhyun…”

“What is it?” Baekhyun scoots closer, placing a hand on Chanyeol’s thigh.

“I was just thinking that...I’d like to do this again, but then I thought,” he bites the inside of his cheek. “Are we a thing now? Like, you said you love me, it’s like  _ that  _ kind of love, right?” Chanyeol looks back up at Baekhyun, his lower lip wobbling.

Baekhyun snorts. “I said ‘romantic styles’. Of course I love you like that. C’mon, dude.”

“Oh, okay.” Chanyeol nods, satisfied. “So… we’re like, together now, then.”

“Mhmm.” Baekhyun leans back on his hands, cocking his head at Chanyeol. He looks amused. 

Chanyeol smiles, reaching out and pulling Baekhyun into an embrace, falling back onto the bed. They lay like that for a while, all cuddled up. They’re both sweaty and gross, but Chanyeol doesn’t mind. Not when Baekhyun loves him.

“How long have you known?” Baekhyun mumbles. “That you love me, I mean.”

Chanyeol takes a moment to think. “Like a year or so I think? Something like that.”

“And you didn’t tell me?” Baekhyun sounds offended, hitting his chest lightly. “I’ve been suffering for nearly  _ four years _ .”

“What?!” Chanyeol snaps his head back, wide-eyed. “You’re joking, right? You’re just trying to one-up me, aren’t you.”

“Yeol, I’m serious.” Baekhyun huffs, tightening his arms around Chanyeol. 

“Wow.” Chanyeol drops his head back onto the pillow. “Man, I’ve been sitting here pining like an idiot.”

“You sure were.” 

“Shut up!”

“I’m happy I have you now.” Baekhyun looks up at Chanyeol, his eyes sparkling. “And I’m not letting you go, ever.”

“You better not.” Chanyeol sticks his tongue out. “I’ll fly all the way out to D.C to knock some sense into you if you even try.”

Baekhyun’s gaze wavers. “You’re really okay with me going, then? I know it’s far away, and it’ll be for so long-.”

“Yes, Baekhyun, I am.” Chanyeol says sternly, and he really means it. A little distance can’t change how they feel about each other. “I’ll be fine, here. I swear.”

Baekhyun’s smile is so warm, his lips warmer when he reaches up to kiss Chanyeol, softly, just a chaste brush of their lips. “I love you.” Baekhyun says against his lips.

“I love you too.”

——

Chanyeol’s first day of dating Baekhyun is just like any other day. Except he gets to kiss him whenever he wants to. Well, when Baekhyun also wants to, of course. It’s such a wonderful feeling to be loved, one that he doesn’t want to end, ever.

It’s the day before they fly back home, so Sehun scouted out a beach party for them to crash. No one seems to notice that they don’t exactly fit in. It probably has something to do with Minseok, who Chanyeol sees loitering around a large tent, drinking tequila from a coconut. 

Sehun brings two coconuts over to Baekhyun and Chanyeol when he notices them nearby. “You two enjoying yourselves?” He asks, raising a knowing eyebrow. Chanyeol hates how perceptive he is.

“Yes, thank you, Sehunnie.” Baekhyun smiles brightly, oblivious to the silent exchange happening between his boyfriend and Sehun. 

Sehun winks at Chanyeol, leaving them to join Minseok back at his tent.

“I can’t believe we’re leaving tomorrow.” Baekhyun sighs, sipping from his coconut. “I kinda don’t want this trip to end, y’know?”

Chanyeol hums. Of course he agrees. Spring break has been absolutely magical for him. If only there was a way to keep that magic going forever.

That thought nags at his brain further into the night, as they knock back more shots. Chanyeol stares at his boyfriend, he’s beautiful under the moon, his skin tanned a healthy gold from the Florida sun, contrasting nicely with the white linen button-up he’s wearing. A thought enters his brain then. He’s positively tipsy when he asks: “What if we got married?” He watches as Baekhyun processes what he just said.

“How?” He looks up at Chanyeol.

“Easy, get a marriage license, get married. Junmyeon’s a minister, so he can office-officiate, is that the word?” Chanyeol rambles on, getting more excited about his own idea by the second. 

Baekhyun rubs his chin, as if in thought. “You drive a hard bargain.” His eyes light up suddenly. “Dude! We’d get to pay less taxes!”

“Oh my God, you’re right!” Chanyeol’s mouth falls open. He grabs Baekhyun’s hand. “Come on, let’s go get married!”

——

“You want to do  _ what _ ?” Sehun stares at them, dumbfounded.

“Get married. Can you help us?” Baekhyun asks, swinging his and Chanyeol’s entwined hands around.

Sehun is speechless. He shares a glance with Minseok before turning back to them. “Are you guys drunk?”

“Obviously.” Chanyeol scoffs. Sehun raises an eyebrow. “That doesn’t mean we can’t get married! Look how hot Baekhyun is, what if he gets married to some loser in a museum without me?”

“Yeah!” Baekhyun adds helpfully.

Sehun shrugs. “Can’t argue with that, I guess. Give me thirty minutes.”

Baekhyun and Chanyeol wait outside, sprawled in the sand, watching the stars. Chanyeol manages to sober up a little, but it doesn’t change his decision. He wants to marry Baekhyun. It’ll be fun, how many people can say they’re married in college?

“Hey, Chanyeol.” Baekhyun nudges him.

“What?”

“We’re getting married!” He whispers, his eyes comically wide. He leans forwards, kissing Chanyeol. 

Sehun comes back fifteen minutes later with their marriage license. Chanyeol doesn’t ask how and where he got it, not wanting to question his friend’s good will. 

It takes another fifteen minutes to gather up all their friends. They all have the same reaction to the news. “ _ What the fuck? _ ”, “ _ You’re dating? _ ”, and a simple “okay” from Kyungsoo, who Baekhyun asks to be his best man. He looks like he was expecting this to happen, which is only slightly disturbing to Chanyeol.

And so they find themselves in Minseok’s big, fancy tent. The grooms wore big flower wreaths that Junmyeon had rushed to buy from a local vendor. Chanyeol stands at the head of the tent, in his flamingo print button-up shirt, about to become a married man. It’s the most surreal moment of his life, now that he’s a little more sober. Baekhyun is looking up at him with the softest expression Chanyeol’s ever seen on him, his soft brown hair falling in waves over his forehead. He’s the most beautiful person Chanyeol has ever seen in his life; his boyfriend, the love of his life, his best friend. 

Junmyeon rushes to the front of the room, shuffling a few notecards around in his hands. “I’m here, I’m here!” He’s out of breath. “Okay, okay, we’re gathered here because you two are in love, and wanna get married.” Junmyeon shuffles to the next card. “I love you two a lot, and I support you, even though you’re also exhausting and sometimes I lie awake at night worrying about your wellbeing. Chanyeol.” He directs that last sentence at Chanyeol. Next notecard. “Okay, now it’s your turn, say your vows, Baekhyun.”

“I don’t really have anything prepared.” Baekhyun laughs nervously. “Uhm, I love you a lot, and I don’t know what I would’ve done with my life if you hadn’t moved to Michigan from shithole Missouri way back then. I can’t wait to be with you forever, or whatever, mostly because your ass is so tight.” The whole tent groans in disgust, Chanyeol included. “Kidding, kidding. I really do love you. Okay, now it’s your turn to praise me before I get embarrassed and take it all back.”

“Wow, that was so nice of you.” Chanyeol says dryly, but he can’t hold back his smile. He clears his throat. “Well, first of all, Missouri is not a shithole, it’s really pretty there, and they have  _ way  _ more trees than stupid Ann Arbor.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes at him. “I’m getting off track. I love you and your stupid nerdy history brain, but, for the love of God, Baekhyun. Napoleon is  _ not  _ hot, okay? I’m tired of hearing about him.” Baekhyun chuckles, glancing down at his feet. “But anyways, I’m bad at feelings, but I love you a lot, so thanks for marrying me.”

Baekhyun takes his hands in his own, rubbing his knuckles with his thumbs. Chanyeol hears Junmyeon sniffle. “You guys are so annoying.” He says, his voice warbled. “My turn. Baekhyun, do you take Chanyeol in the legally binding contract of marriage?”

“Yeah, sure.” Baekhyun grins, bright and wide.

“Chanyeol do you-.”

“Yes. Yes, obviously.” Chanyeol grins back, making sure to flash the dimples he knows Baekhyun loves so much.

“Then you may kiss now, please keep it PG or I might throw up.” 

Baekhyun doesn’t wait for Junmyeon to finish, throwing his arms around Chanyeol’s neck and dragging him down for a wet and messy kiss. The team all clap politely, averting their eyes from the sight in front of them. 

“You’re totally getting rid of the pink hair or I’m divorcing you.” Baekhyun whispers against his lips. 

“Not if I divorce you first.”

——

Epilogue

“How’s the weather out there, bonehead?” Chanyeol says to the phone, grinning from ear to ear when the call finally connects.

“Hello to you too.” Baekhyun pouts at the camera. He has his wire-framed glasses on, and what looks like a labcoat. He’s gone full nerd. “It’s raining again, and it’s humid. My hair’s getting all frizzy, look at this shit!” Baekhyun pans the camera to show his head.

Chanyeol wheezes. His husband kind of looks like a disgruntled puppy, his fuzzy hair sticking up on all ends. “It’s raining here, too. I was going to make some kind of joke about how D.C sucks because of the shitty southern weather, but, here we are.” He shrugs his shoulders.

They talk about work for a while. Chanyeol got an internship at a lab in Detroit over the summer, and now he gets paid. He’s not a full time employee yet, but it’s a start. He’d decided not to stick with baseball, at least not for now. It’s nice to do something different for a change.

“I miss you.” Baekhyun says, sighing. He’s propped his phone up on his worktable, leaning his head on his arms. Chanyeol can see a jumble of shelves and artifacts behind him.

“I’ll come down at Thanksgiving.” Chanyeol promises. “Then you can come up for Christmas.”

“I’d like that.” Baekhyun smiles. Chanyeol is grateful he lives in this age of technology, where he can still see Baekhyun’s smile despite the hundreds of miles of distance between them. “Well, I gotta get back to work. My professor doesn’t like us using our phones while we’re working.” He rolls his eyes.

“Alright, I’ll let you go then.” Chanyeol presses his phone camera to his lips, making an exaggerated kissing noise. “Don’t forget to take breaks and eat your lunch!”

“Yeah, yeah whatever.” Baekhyun rolls his eyes, but he’s smiling, like he always is when Chanyeol is being silly. “Love you.”

“Love you too.”


End file.
